undertale_au_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
SansSanity
SansSanity is a concept I've had for a while, but never made public. This wiki is about a bonus UnderRoleChange AU. I accept any art you want to add. Enjoy! Characters SansSanity Description The first of 3 skeletons that give you the bad time you asked for. You find him by naming yourself 'BadTime' in UnderRoleChange (which you can make a game on). Attacks He tries to beat you with some more simple and predictable attacks, like a Bone-Stab or a Gaster Blast. Dialogue "heya. wanna have a bad time? you came to the right place. (battle start)" Statistics Health (HP): 2500 Attack Damage (AT): 500 Defense (DF): 300 Dodging Capability Level (DOJ): 55 Shield Power (SHLD): 55 Magic Power (MGC): 300 Determination Power (DT): 10 Appearance He is a skeleton (like all other characters in this small part of UnderRoleChange) with 2 glowing eyes. His left eye to your > is red, and his right eye to your < is light blue. His hands glow the same color as their side eye. He wears a gray jumper and blue trousers (or whatever you call them, I call them trousers) with red trainers. InSansity Description SansSanity's slightly stronger brother. When you beat SansSanity, you walk through a hallway and encounter InSansity, after saving of course. Attacks His attacks are some more complex patterns, but still not hard to predict. He does Coloured Bone-Stabs, Gaster Blasts and a Big Blaster that you need to shoot to defeat. Statistics Health (HP): 5000 Attack Damage (AT): 555 Defense (DF): 500 Dodging Capability Level (DOJ): 70 Shield Power (SHLD): 70 Magic Power (MGC): 350 Determination Power (DT): 20 Dialogue "So you killed my brother. You are truly asking for an awful time. As you want. (battle start)" Appearance He is similar to SansSanity, but with 4 arms total with just as many sleeves in his now dark blue jumper. His hands all glow similarly, except the lower hands glow the other side's color. Resolu Sean Description The scientist of the time. If you true reset after killing InSansity, and name yourself 'FinishTheJob', you will encounter Dr Sean. Attacks Resolu's attacks aren't quite as simple. There is always a pattern to follow, or a signal on how to dodge, but the attacks are more difficult to dodge, and they deal more damage. You also lose 1 max HP every hit you take. Dialogue "DIDN'T YOU KNOW I REMEMBER ALL TIMELINES, EVEN AFTER A TRUE RESET? YOU HAVE CAUSED ME TO COME FROM THE ABYSS, AND NOW I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU. (battle start)" Statistics Health (HP): 10000 Attack Damage (AT): 700 Defense (DF): 700 Dodging Capability Level (DOJ): 100 Shield Power (SHLD): 100 Magic Power (MGC): 350 Determination Power (DT): 35 Appearance A skeleton with a very broken skull. He is wearing purple clothing with no details whatsoever. Within battle, he has many possible eye colors. These are purple, then purple and red together, pure red, and then dark blue. His hands glow a different color. This color signals the next attack. Red for many blasters and very few safe spots, yellow for a shooting attack where you shoot blasters that are about to blast you, green for a blocking attack like Asgore from a normal run, and a few more. RETRACTED Description An assistant of Resolu, and a secret boss. After coming back from the crash Resolu caused, you encounter a hooded figure, known as RETRACTED. Attacks Basically buffed Resolu attacks, with higher damage, and faster and bigger projectiles. The safe spots are also COMPLETELY removed, so you better get dodging. Unless you want to start the ENTIRE RUN OVER AGAIN, and go back and fight SansSanity. Stats HP: 12500 AT: 999 DF: 999 DOJ: 125 SHLD: 125 MGC: 600 DT: 52.5 (scientifically modified to handle more determination than normal monsters) Dialogue "You... Your actions... You ignored all consequences... I have calculated your chance of success. It is 10 to the power of negative 50... You don't know what that means, do you? (battle begin)" Appearance A figure in dark magenta hoodie-like armor, with small glowing within the hood. This glowing is RETRACTED's powerful glowing eyes, only visible in the fight. After the fight, he is revealed to have a skull head, with purple eyes. This is because you broke the hood off with the final slash. The armor was actually made of Ultimatranium, a material only found in the ABYSS, which is tougher than any other material. Kilobite Description Pet of Resolu, SansSanity, InSansity, and RETRACTED, and is a strong doggo. This will be about Kilobite's powered up form, Petabite. This dog's bites are hard to evade, and are easily the biggest threat Petabite has. He also uses beams. Attacks He bites you and uses beams. I think you have heard though. Ok you can move on to the next part. Stats HP: 10240 AT: 125 DF: 124 DOJ: 150 SHLD: 150 MGC: 510 DT: 10 Dialogue "Woof woof bark. dead, I saw you slash. Bark bark. it's your turn to die. (battle start)" Appearance Imagine a dog, with really sharp teeth (the end about a square nanometer big) and dark purple dog armor. That's Petabite. Oh and did I mension he has ruby, topaz, gold, emerald, diamond, lapis, pickstone and ultimatranium floating crystal herpadoodles that make him be strong? No I think I didn't. Sorry I forgot. Well goodbye my reader. See you in the comments(?) so goodbye from me, Lolers, go- no I'm not Taylor Lol Gaming. Anyway bye. Wait I'm still writing? Herpaderpasuperdoof.